Half Full
by Negg
Summary: He had completely, and utterly, fallen in love with her. There was no escaping it. Takes place in Leaf, months prior to the war. For mature audiences.
1. Ashes

Pretty nervous. Feel free to give constructive criticism. I planned this story to be pretty long, but I promise it won't drag and make you bored. This first chapter is just to test the waters, then the real action starts. Alright, read on fellow SS shippers.

**Full Blown Summary:** Sasuke has returned home after the war, finally stabilizing his life. When Sakura returns too, they find themselves spending time together. He was learning new sides he hadn't known before. She had somehow wormed her way into his everyday life.

**Disclaimer:** Do you think I'd be this broke if I owned Naruto?

* * *

**Chapter One**

The sun began to sink into the horizon line, creating an array of colors that blended together like soft velvet. The soft humming of crickets could be heard if one listened for them.

In the village of Konoha, dusk began to take over the sky. The busy-bodied villagers crawled back into their homes for a night of well-earned rest. That meant the streets were quieter, and Sasuke could openly wander wherever he pleased. It was one of the better times of day, for him to put it simply. His cobalt eyes darted to the sun, watching it slowly dip into the shadows. The rest of its warmth feathered over his ghostly skin. He then closed his eyes one last time to bask in the heat.

Sasuke had indeed returned to the Hidden Leaf after the war ended. The commotion of the recent war had rattled up the reaction of his homecoming. Sasuke mostly suspected exile or bounty –dead or alive– on his head, but nothing of the sort came. He'd been especially surprised by the Elders' lack of fight on their behalf, but he supposed they had other matters at hand. Becoming an ally in the war had its benefits… after all, he had a hand in their victory.

However, they'd be damned if Sasuke was getting off the hook. A former S Rank criminal was getting away with past crime without a scratch? For Christ's sake, he'd killed the innocent! The council bellowed in mock at that dreamlike proposal.

Usually, they would gut all ordinary criminals like a fish, but Sasuke was a very special case indeed. They had not, and could not, forget all that was done to him. That included the massacring of an entire clan, a lifetime composed of revenge, and fingers pointed at each other to blame. They had seen it all unravel, like a play before them. A boy was growing into a man, yet he was filled up with hatred in between all the steps. They had done nothing to help him, serving only to watch him choose the darkness and succumb to it.

Well, chopping his head off and throwing the body down a lake was downright insulting, and perhaps it was a poor choice because Sasuke would resist with ease. You don't simply kill a man who could set you ablaze with just his eyes. Guess looks really _could_ kill.

Alternatively, it was settled that his rank as a Shinobi would be removed. In the Shinobi world, loosing your title was frowned upon, almost dishonorable.

Not like it mattered though. Sasuke was still feared and that was all he required. He could bend a person's will easily, gaining access to practically anything with raw intimidation. He had quite the ego and an even bigger reputation.

Often, he was on probation when outside of his home. He knew he was being watched by special forces but never cared for it. Just because they saw him didn't mean they could actually stop him, could they?

Other days, he would face financial punishment. One way or another, there had to be some sort of penalty. The paper and coin was of no issue to Sasuke, considering he still had his inheritance funds rolling in.

They were trying to yank on his chain, weren't they?

The dark haired man let out a sigh, thinking of all the stress that managed to rile up on him. He now found himself alone at a pier, with heavy thoughts in his head. A river ran underneath him as he sat at the very edge, where his legs would dangle off and the ripples of water dared to touch. The dock was a bit rickety, exposing old age.

He remembered the area from a long time ago. More than a decade ago, to be precise. Albeit, he was a bit surprised to see the surrounding unchanged. He had to smile at the thought, a token of his youth was remained untouched by his now corrupt lifestyle. Not even the calming sound of rushing water could tame his current mood, though. A calloused hand ran through black locks, slightly tugging in self frustration.

"Sasuke-teme," a blunt voice called. Just the sound of the rough, improper voice brought the owner's face to his mind. Sasuke turned to the side, observing his visitor with a shrewd eye. Tufts of golden hair stuck out in random directions above his headband. Bright, blue eyes danced with mirth as he stared back.

"Naruto," Sasuke greeted him. He cleared his throat, "What brings you here?"

The blonde made way to sit down next to Sasuke. "I've got some news to tell you."

Sasuke raised a brow, giving Naruto permission to continue.

The blonde folded his knees underneath his chin then began to speak. "Ever since the war ended, Sakura-chan has been non-stop requested by our neighbor villages for medical assistance. Y'know, I'm really glad she's being recognized as a leader. But it's been a while since I've seen her, and even longer for you."

"Ah. So what does this propose?" Sasuke curtly asked.

Naruto turned to him and smiled into his words, "Sakura-chan is coming home!"

It had been months since the end of the war, and Sasuke had finally managed to settle down. It had not occurred to him that she was away from the village to continue to help with the aftermath. He had little time to worry for others while returning home. Of course, clearing his name of record was his first priority, but had he really not seen her for that long? It had never crossed his mind until Naruto brought it up. He gave a small nod, acknowledging her upcoming arrival.

Naruto averted his gaze out to the open water, watching it run from east to west. "You should see her. She has become very beautiful these days," the blonde spoke in a rich tone, making the affectionate words ring in his ears.

Sasuke hummed in response, neither agreeing nor oppressing the statement. He had yet to judge Naruto's words.

A calming moment of silence passed by, deterring Sasuke a moment to process all the information. The sun sank farther in, making each shadow grow longer.

Naruto then crossed his arms over his chest, a rather defensive position for someone so open. His eyes turned into stony blue marbles, meaning he was getting serious. Sasuke could tell, just by the way his lips would tighten, as if trying to conceal any words getting stray. "Look," Naruto began, steadying his voice, "I have something very important that I want you to know."

Sasuke could feel a pair of eyes boring into his side, forcing him to stare back. He didn't say a word, simply waiting for Naruto to continue.

The blond drew in a breath, quietly speaking. "Tsunade appointed me to become the sixth."

Then Sasuke waited, and waited. He searched for any sign of expression on the dobe's face. However, Naruto appeared to be in a world of his own, his eyes distant and unreadable. Sasuke wasn't sure what was wrong with him at all. It was too unlike Naruto to be completely silent and humble about becoming the leader for an entire nation. Right about now, he should be letting out a prideful roar. Maybe that was the exact reason for his silence, though.

Even Sasuke could recall his first formal introduction with the blond. A boy cloaked in a golden aura, swearing to claim the hokage's title for himself. He aimed high from the start, always taking bites too big for him to chew. The kid was dumb and naïve, but who would have thought his dream would become reality?

Sasuke knew what it was like to have a life long ambition. He knew what it was like to feel hopeless. He knew the words _forever_ and _never_ well.

He would _forever_ be weak within his mind. Likewise, Naruto would be forever hated.

He would _never_ be able to rewrite the past. Also likewise, Naruto would never become hokage.

His own life was controlled by revenge, becoming obsessed to take his brother's life. Trying to end one man's life ended up sacrificing his own. He was a man of his word though, because he prevailed in the end.

He killed Itachi.

Yet, he could never bring himself to smile at it.

The feeling of numbness racked through Naruto too. He reminisced of every hard ship he had ever encountered. "I've only ever been laughed at for my dream. They mocked me, ridiculed me for my spirit," Naruto gave a dry laugh, "but I soon learned that I grew stronger from that same hatred. The feeling of wanting to be loved and accepted was my only drive. I wanted to prove myself worthy."

Sasuke nodded, knowing all too well of his conviction. He understood that Naruto craved affection because of his ugly, scarred childhood.

Naruto patted his belly softly, looking down at the folds on his jacket. "I remember I couldn't go out in public, because everyone would chase me out of their stores. People would either look at me in disgust or terror, all because of the demon within me. The tides have changed though. I've become accepted among my own." Naruto looked up at the sky and huffed. "Kurama is a curse, though I have learned to treat him as a blessing." At last, a genuine smile grew on his face.

Sasuke marveled at that. It was bizarre, how one could make amends with their inner pain. "Look, Naruto," Sasuke gently coughed into his fist, " I'm not good at this but…

"Congratulations."

Naruto blinked, then broke into his cheeky grin, "Sasuke, that was actually pretty good. You're the only one I could tell."

"What about Kakashi… or Iruka?" Sasuke asked. He was aware that Naruto viewed them as father figures.

"I was surprised, but they were already there, helping Tsunade-baachan make the decision. When I left the office, I couldn't think of anyone to just… say it to." Naruto said with a calm expression.

_It was true. When Naruto stepped outside, he suddenly remembered that he was an orphan. He carried his parent's will proudly, and could only imagine their smiling faces from above the clouds. As he continued to walk to his house, he pictured them; Kushina promising a celebratory meal and Minato challenging a good spar to test his abilities. It was wishful thinking, because he knew within his gut he would be returning to an empty house._

_Naruto continued to walk with a golden grin on his face. He knew they would be proud of him. They would be very proud. His eyes began to sting, wetting with each step he took._

_No, now wasn't the time to feel like this._

_He could not, and would not spite their death. But his eyes wouldn't listen, and continued to pool, and his chest continued to tighten._

_Naruto could no longer decipher if they were tears of happiness or tears of pain._

"So I came to you instead," Naruto affirmed. Then he relaxed from the tension, going back to his care-free self. Sasuke scoffed at the idiot's mood swings. "I really wish Sakura-chan were here," he whined, "and when she gets back, the three of us are going to Ichiraku. I want her to know."

"Hn." Sasuke couldn't help but recall the more innocent times of his life. He shut his eyes, picturing Team Seven and the countless amount of ramen bowls they shared. "I'll be there."

* * *

A slit of sunlight peaked through the curtains, effectively stirring Sasuke from his sleep. He rose from the bed, glancing at the clock for a brief second before heading to the bathroom.

Ten minutes before 7'oclock. As usual, he started his day early.

As he walked past the mirror, he caught his reflection. His eyes looked tired. When was the last time he had a good sleep?

Stripping off his black briefs, he stepped into the shower. A cool ring of water dowsed over his hair and dripped into the crevices of his taut muscles. The cold water turned lukewarm, heating with each second. Sasuke stared deeply into the tiles, listening to the lulling of the shower-head.

_"Be at Ichiraku in the morning. I'll be picking up Sakura at the front gate, and we'll meet you there."_

Sasuke sighed. Naruto had better not be up to his usual shenanigans. He lathered up the soap on his body, quickly cleaning himself. After rinsing off the suds, he dried off with a towel and draped it around his waist.

He pulled a loose collared shirt over his head. The Uchiha crest stood boldly on the back of his shirt, prideful as ever. He pulled on black arm bands to cover his forearms. Black trousers and regular ninja sandals covered his bottom half. He grabbed a few items before leaving.

Knowing Naruto, he'd probably arrive late and come up with some excuse. Old habits die hard, after all. Sasuke couldn't complain though. A part of him was looking forward to seeing his old team.

x

Naruto slept heavily, snoring in a rhythm and mumbling a plethora of words. Even with his alarm clock blaring, he continued to sleep through the rooster call. Slowly, he opened his eyes, blinking multiple times before rubbing into them with his palms. Half-awake, he turned to his alarm to silence it.

8'oclock. Too early if you asked him.

Wait... his eyes burst open in realization. He rushed around his messy room, tripping over the piles of dirty clothing and trash lying on the floor. He knew he should have been more tidy. "Oh well," Naruto thought. He lit his scented candle, hoping to mask the smell. The scent of peaches began to waft in the air, replacing the stench of processed ramen.

Naruto hopped in the shower and dressed in a rush, probably beating his last record. He ran out the front door, grabbing his keys on the way there.

x

Sasuke had learned over the years that patience was a virtue... but that didn't mean Naruto's lateness was acceptable. He let out a grunt, resting his head between his hands. He'd been at Ichiraku, waiting, for over half an hour.

Sasuke hadn't ordered yet, choosing to use his manners and instead received a glass of water. Any minute now, Naruto would be arriving.

A shadow appeared from behind, entering the shop. "Sasuke, before you yell, I can explai-" the words uncontrollably fell out of his mouth.

Right on target. "Save it, usuratonkachi." Boy, he hadn't used that name in a while. "Where is she?"

"You mean Sakura-chan? I already met her at the front, but she told me she needed to unpack her stuff and change first. So I walked her to her house and waited, but she forced me to go before you got mad."

Sasuke nodded approvingly. "Should we order?"

"Yeah, she said to go ahead, she wouldn't take long," Naruto agreed, then yelled from behind the counter, "Old man! Serve me up some pork shashu!"

The ramen master appeared from the back kitchen, giving a smile to his number one customer. "You got it, Naruto," he looked over to Sasuke, remembering him from years ago. "Ah, Sasuke, long time no see. What can I get you?"

"Large beef combination," Sasuke gave a nod.

"...and I'll have shrimp as usual, Teuchi-san." A voice called out after Sasuke's order. The sound of her voice was soft in his ears, he knew it was Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke both turned in their chairs, looking over to the last member of their group.

* * *

No Kakashi for several reasons (laziness being one of them). Any questions? Feel free to PM or ask through a review.


	2. Rekindle

Real happy with the positive feedback. After all, the viewer's words serve as inspiration. Onto the good stuff, yeah? Our girl is finally introduced. Yay!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Pink strands of hair tousled over her yin-seal, seemingly trying to cover it. Naruto was indeed right, saying she had changed clothing. A loose, maroon tee creased in folds around her torso, and regular black trousers covered her lower half.

Sasuke's eyes traced back up to her own, making contact with them.

"Sasuke-kun, it's been a while, hasn't it?" a half smile appeared on her face.

"Sakura, huh." He made a simple reply, staring back. It definitely had been a while since their last confrontation. A couple of months had put a few inches to her hair.

"You'll have to forgive how unkempt I look. I've just gotten back and I'm a bit tired," Sakura noted, yawning quietly. Even with the tiredness showing on her face, her complexion still remained youthful.

"It's no matter, Sakura-chan," Naruto waved off, "I'm just glad you could make it."

Teuchi gave a small sigh, glancing at all three of them sitting together at once. He remembered the countless days where only Naruto and Sakura would be at the counter, always reserving a seat for the missing member. "It's been a very long time since I've seen this. I must say, all of you have grown up well." He gave a nostalgic speech. "Sakura, you're looking quite womanly these days," he kindly smiled, as if he were looking at his own Ayame-chan.

Sakura's cheeks warmed in embarrassment, but gave a pleasant smile none the less. "You really think so?" She rubbed at the back of her neck.

"Nah, I don't know what the old man is talking about. You don't look a day older! You haven't changed a bit!" Naruto gave her a thumbs up and his idiotic grin.

Teuchi shook his head and frowned. "Naruto, Naruto. Seems that you haven't changed a bit," he said to himself as he walked back to the kitchen to prepare their meals.

Sakura only sighed, knowing Naruto could only mean well. She held back the urge to give him a smack, infused with chakra.

"Hey, so listen," Naruto spoke up again, his voice a notch louder. "It's real important."

Sakura gave Naruto a curious glance, only wondering what he could possibly have to say. He'd better not foolishly insult her again.

Naruto shot her a crooked smile, then jabbed a thumb toward himself. "You're looking at the next Hokage!" Naruto knew she'd be making a fuss of how he wouldn't like the paperwork and how it would be more boring than expected, but he waited.

"Naruto..." her voice quavered. She searched frantically as his face calmed.

Sakura was only twelve when she met Naruto. At that point, words were being passed around about him. She'd heard many colorful things about the strange boy, as if he had been molded by the hands of Lucifer himself. Had she believed the common drabble? No, no one did actually. But just like every youngster, she went along with it, teaming up to make his life miserable.

They... they were so ignorant. They were children. He sacrificed himself for the whole village, but not once had he received a word of thanks. The boy in front of her lived with a demon in each waking moment.

Only now did she understand. He shouldered the pain that only few could. Soft green eyes peered at him, beads of tears threatening to fall.

Naruto wasn't expecting that reaction. It wasn't at all what he expected. "Sakura? Sakura-chan? What's wron-"

Naruto's voice was muffled by the sleeve of her shirt. Sakura embraced him with tenderness as she patted the soft billows of his hair. "Naruto... I knew you could do it."

He nodded into her shoulder, smiling into her motherly touch. With Kushina gone, Sakura had somehow filled in the role. His arms wrapped around the small of her back. At times of uncertainty, all he needed was a reassuring hug.

Sasuke watched from the side, looking over at the two and recognizing their closeness. He couldn't help but realize that they had grown closer together while he had grown further apart from them both.

"Really though, Naruto. Since day one, I've thought you were an idiot. Actually, I still think that," she paused for a laugh, "but there's no one better to become Hokage than you."

Naruto was glad of both hers and Sasuke's approval. He relaxed in his seat, feeling a wave of relief hit him. Life was really starting to treat him fairly.

"Order up!" Teuchi appeared from the side hallway with three bowls in hand. He laid out the meals in front of them, and already, Naruto's mouth was watering.

Naruto stared down at the bowl, taking a good look at the beautifully decorated meal he was ready to feast on. The blond snatched up a pair of chopsticks, triumphantly yelling, "Itadakimasu!"

Sasuke and Sakura did the same, only in a less barbaric manner. The sound of slurping filled one side of the shop as Naruto continued to eat at an unhealthy pace.

He just couldn't help himself! Ichiraku always made top notch food, and never failed to satisfy his craving. Ramen was just too good, especially when he ate from the restaurant and not instant noodle. Instant noodle easily made his apartment smell, and he always had to leave a candle on. He even had to light one before leaving.

Oh no.

The sounds of slurping abruptly stopped. Naruto's eyes widened comically like dishes.

He'd left a candle on, didn't he?

"My house is going to burn down!" Naruto shouted. He popped up from his seat, leaving the store in the blink of an eye.

"Naruto? Where are you going?" Teuchi called out from the kitchen.

Naruto ran back inside, grabbing his ramen bowl sloppily to eat on the way. "I left a candle on at my house this morning, I'll be back!" He yelled, already running.

"I'm putting that on your tab!" Teuchi shouted after him, then deeply sighed. He was too old for this.

Sasuke looked over to Sakura, who was still processing Naruto's shenanigans in her head.

"Left on a candle, huh? That's our next Hokage," she said to herself, then turned to Sasuke, "should we eat without him?"

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, continuing his meal without the dobe. He was too tired to wait because of Naruto's idiocy. Sakura joined in, eating the flavorful meal without delay.

X

Minutes had passed since the two nin finished their meal, but Naruto had yet to return. Where the hell was he? He was supposed to be the peacemaker, damn it.

"Do you want to wait for Naruto?" Sasuke asked through the folds of his hands.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," she responded quickly.

Silence began to take over, cutting off the conversation, just like that.

Sakura closed her eyes, feeling painfully awkward with sitting next to Uchiha Sasuke.

She could not help but find it strange that she was once in love with the man, who was exactly one seat away from her. About six years ago, he had become her everything. She awoke from bed each morning, looking forward to seeing his face. She'd start every mission with youthful love toward the boy.

Now what was he? Perhaps he was the empty shell of a man. Many things about him remained unanswered.

His exterior had changed drastically, becoming much finer and angular, but she knew he had nothing to offer inside.

She shook the thoughts away, taking a sip from her glass. From the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke panning his head in her direction.

"Sakura," he began, "How's work?"

Sakura paused and thought. Was he actually trying to stir up some conversation? At least he was trying, though."I haven't been in the village for while, Sasuke-kun. However... I do work at the hospital."

Sasuke almost slapped himself. He couldn't have asked a more foolish question. Of course she hadn't been working recently, she had just gotten back. "Aa," Sasuke replied shortly, not wanting to further shame himself.

"What about you? Have you been working yet?" Sakura inquired politely.

"I own a shop, actually." He curtly answered.

Sakura raised a pink brow. That was definitely new. "What kind of shop do you have?" Not once had she heard about Sasuke owning a store.

"It's nothing, I make weaponry and sell them," Sasuke shrugged, adding no further detail.

Sakura was undoubtedly interested, but decided to question him about it another time. "Maybe one day, I'll stop by?" She half questioned. She knew his typical charade, but still asked out of habit. If he didn't want her there, she wouldn't invade his space.

"You should, I wouldn't mind."

Sakura blinked, surprised by his answer. She was sure he'd find her presence bothersome, and politely turn down her offer. Sasuke _always_ did that.

Just a few words were exchanged, but she could already feel some sort of humanity emitting from him. He was less... distant. She hadn't responded, allowing conversation to die down once again.

The sound of boiling soups and clattering of pans filled in the background noise...

...but it was slowly turning awkward once again.

Both nin had to admit, they lost the once comfortable companionship they built in the past. They had not seen each other on peaceful terms for several years.

Sakura fidgeted in her seat, thinking of something to say. She was unfamiliar with his temper, wondering if it had changed or remained the same.

Sasuke, too, felt the tension hanging in the air. He wasn't the talkative type like Naruto, who said anything when there was nothing to say.

"So, Sasuke-kun," she attempted, "what does someone, such as yourself, do in their free time?" Light conversation wouldn't hurt, right?

"Not a lot. I usually just take walks or train out of sheer habit to pass the time," he answered honestly, keenly staring at a stain on the table.

"Same as always, ne?" She couldn't help but smile at the thought. Sasuke would always train like a true warrior, even in times of peace. "Now that I think of it, I haven't had a good fight in nearly months," she bantered lightly, scratching at her cheek.

"... then come train with me," he spoke in a blur. Sakura felt a strange motion coming from below the table. The dark haired nin leaned forward, his leg slightly shaking in a rhythm. If Sakura was to assume correctly, she'd have thought Sasuke was nervous.

Being socially inept, the words hung in the air for longer than intended. He had not meant to sound commanding, in fact, he had no initial intention to ask for a spar. The words fell out of his mouth, before he even had a chance to think about them.

"Only if you're okay with that..." skepticism was evident in her voice. Was he actually inclining that she and Sasuke should train together?

"I'm the one who suggested. Why wouldn't I be?" his silver tongue reassured her doubt.

Not once in their genin days would he have offered a hand in training. "Well, okay. Tell me the time and place."

Sasuke hadn't planned that far yet. He paused for a second, quickly conceiving a plan and considering the opportunities. " I begin during the morning, at the third training ground. We can start two days from now."

"Third training ground, ne? That's where we first passed the bell test with Kaka-sensei," she reminisced, holding the piece of past close to her heart. That very place birthed her kunoichi life. In fact, that place held the start of many things.

Sasuke nodded, he too was remembering events from the past. His rivalry with Naruto had begun there, serving as an important bond in his life. He had learned the efforts of teamwork with the both of them, never forgetting its value.

Training with Sakura would surely rekindle some fires.

* * *

Never before had he thought he'd willingly look forward to sparring with Sakura. Sasuke was impressed with the new feats she had shown off during the war. A single fist to the ground could split it open, causing Juubi clones to disperse. Healing thousands at once required advanced concentration. It wasn't simple to control a large mass of chakra properly.

So yes, he would be lying if he said he was not impressed.

Sasuke opened his single closet, pulling out clothing suitable for their little match. He wore a martial art styled vest, tied around the waist with a sash. Regular black slacks adorned his legs, hanging loose off of his hips. He gave the mirror a quick glance, running his fingers through his ebony hair.

Before he could forget, Sasuke grabbed his training bag. Inside was bottled water, a towel, and an extra pair of clothes. Same old stuff. It would be like any other training session, right?

He decided to take a longer route, feeling the need to clear his mind whilst he walked. The bag was slung over one shoulder, the other hand in pocket. He turned his chin upward, looking out into the sky. Already, the sun was up, but it was thickly blanketed by the clouds. Only small glimpses of sunlight peeked through the folds.

Sasuke could see the familiar dirt path closing in. He was already near the training ground, but there was no patch of pink in sight. He shrugged, he was ten minutes early, after all.

X

Fifteen minutes later, he saw her walking figure in the distance. Sasuke had already begun his precautionary stretching, loosening his limbs and muscles. It became a tradition of his ever since he strained his wrist. He trained hard, exhausting himself in his quench for power. The slight miscalculation in his movement pulled on his wrist harshly, deeming it too painful to use for a week.

Sasuke lowered himself onto the ground, one leg folded inward and the other leg stretched out to hold with both of his hands. He focused on his position, but turned his head sideways to glance at her.

Sakura walked with deft movement, bare legs stretching out one after the next. Her black spandex hugged tightly around the mid thigh, a casual choice of clothing for their spar. She wore a plain white beater, revealing small yet toned muscles along her arms. Her green eyes fluttered open to look at Sasuke, who was already evedently staring back.

"Sasuke-kun. Good day for a friendly match, isn't it?" Sakura commented lightly, setting down a bag similar to his own. She unzipped it, pulling out a pair of black, finger-less gloves. They fit onto her hands easily, a snug fit.

"It is," Sasuke responded. He stood up and crossed his arms, finishing up the last stretch.

"Do you want to start? I saw you stretching already, you know. I wouldn't want to make you wait on me," Sakura proposed. She was quite eager to get a taste of battle, especially from an opponent such as Sasuke. It wasn't everyday you get to spar with an Uchiha.

"No, go ahead. I'll wait," Sasuke turned down her offer. He leaned over against a tree, calmly waiting. He closed his eyes and folded his arms. "Meanwhile, we can set some ground rules."

Sakura nodded, already beginning to loosen up. She locked her arms from side to side, waiting for him to continue. "Alright. What have you set up?"

Having witnessed her strengths during the war, he would have to evaluate. Sakura was skilled, specifically in melee range. "We spar strictly in taijutsu."

Taijutsu was not Sasuke's strongest tactic, but mastering and reassessing the basics were important. "Chakra enhanced moves are forbidden. I myself will handicap both sharingan," He announced. In a simple spar, it was unnecessary to use highly skilled jutsus. They easily ruined the landscape, and were harder to recover from if a clean hit was made.

"Hand to hand combat, eh?" Sakura switched her position, stretching out the muscles in her legs. She felt a little pride swelling in her chest, dually noting that her fists were trained by Tsunade for beating.

"I hope you serve as a challenge," Sasuke smirked, taunting his opponent for the upper advantage. If he could get her emotions riled up, it would affect her in battle. A fight was surely lost if emotions took over. The only exception to that rule was probably Naruto, but Sasuke would never admit that.

The kunoichi stood back up, flexing and cracking the joints in her knuckles. Underestimating her? Not a chance. "It would be unwise to take me lightly, Sasuke-kun." Her voice was relaxed, but her fist clenched tightly. She pulled down on the gloves, the sound of stretched leather filling the silence.

The black haired man parted from the tree, walking over to a wider area. The ground was compact of dirt, only small patches of grass randomly scattered. Sasuke inhaled sharply, anchoring his foot into the ground and fell into a stance. "Then show me otherwise."

His form was flawless in Sakura's eyes, not an single opening to strike. His knees stood apart, wider than shoulder distance. His left fist was against the rib cage, the right hand stretched forward... waiting, taunting.

The muscles in his face was calm, looking like marble as a slither of sunlight poked through the clouds. His hand signaled, calling her over.

Sakura jerked her head side to side, a loud snap echoing at the movement. Slowly, her balance was placed at the core of her stomach. Her legs were spread apart, providing leverage. Effeminate hands began to mimick a tiger's claw. Powerful, fast, and agile.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, never before seeing her use a specific fighting style. A tiger, huh? Sasuke had his fair share of knowledge about a tiger's prowess. The deadly feline clawed prey specifically at the neck. It was straight to the point, making sure their food would not take another breath. He would have to watch for his own throat.

Sasuke stared her in the eyes, noticing the green start to darken considerably. Their eyes battled for dominance, but Sasuke knew he would not loose. His eyes were the strongest in all of Konoha. The world was frozen, waiting for either one of them to strike. Her stance was rather offensive, he knew she would take the first move.

In a split second, her eyes shifted to his bare neck. A clawed fist flew to an opening in his throat, but he quickly averted his body. _Too eager_, Sasuke thought.

She continued to pounce as if he were prey, but he was fast, faster than her. His forearms blocked her heavy blows, weaving side to side. Her speed had picked up remarkably from what he could remember.

Sakura's eyebrows tensed, noticing his agility. She used the leverage in her foot to strike quicker, making it harder for him to block. Her claw broke through his defense, thudding harshly against his rib cage. His body was pushed back, but he quickly fell back into stance.

"I know you're going easy, Sasuke," she commented. She gave him a glare, not wanting to be underestimated. Surely, she could stand her ground. Sasuke smirked, knowing he'd been caught. If she wanted a show, he'd give her one.

His fist made way for her stomach, but was immediately countered with a kick. Sasuke looked up, noticing her smug expression. Strong fists were both thrown and received, all of which were blocked. Black eyes narrowed, not enjoying the equilibrium in their power.

His hand landed a clean hit in the middle of her shoulder, but it was returned with a kick to his own. He fell back several feet, feeling a bruise forming. The raw strength in her kick was real, and he could tell her muscles were taught relentlessly.

His mind raced, never truly considering she would prove worthy in terms of combat. In the genin days, he knew she was much more useful in intellect, mainly becoming the strategist. Now... she was proving her skill in terms of battle, making Sasuke stand on his toes.

A tinge of pride ran through his spine. He wouldn't be outed by her. His vision clouded, every color meshing together. Sasuke's eyes wandered, noticing the inching movement of the sky, a single leaf falling from a tree, and the rise and fall of his opponent's chest. Three black commas swirled madly around his pupil.

The attacks started again, the two partners moving like an intricate dance. He could see; he could read her like a book. Her technique was completely exposed, waiting to be crushed. After-shadows of his image faked his movement, giving her false hope whenever she attempted to strike.

Sakura noticed a change in the way he dodged everything. It was almost like fluid, as if his body were a free form of water. Everything she did was simply dodged, as if she was no longer a challenge. Her eyes dimmed, loosing a bit of its intensity. _So this was the real power of Sasuke-kun, ne?_

Sasuke watched, his eyes running over her entire body. Her moves were getting messy. She was forgetting to defend, her mind completely focused on her fists._ This is the end_, Sasuke thought.

A clenched fist cut through the air, making its way to her gut. The sound of impact echoed as her body flew, landing harshly like a bird without flight. Sasuke snapped out of his reverie, had he gone too far?

Her body lay limp on the ground, slightly moving. The kunoichi lightly dabbed around the forming wound. She reminisced for a split second, remembering the puppet master, Sasori. That was the same place he stabbed her, and it left an ugly battle scar. She smiled darkly, knowing that if she could live through a katana stabbed through her body, she could handle his bare fist. "Seems I still can't keep up with you, Sasuke-kun," she picked herself up, dusting lightly at her clothes.

Sakura walked back to the center, ready for round two. She looked up, glaring into his blood red eyes.

Wait.

That wasn't right. Had he not been clear about the limits they set for themselves? "You're using dōjutsu, cheater," Sakura stated playfully.

The words caught in his ears. He flinched, not even realizing he had been using his eyes in the fight. His brows knitted together, noting he had lost control of them in combat. It had happened several times, where the sharingan would dominate over his regular black. They fought for his victory, reminding him they were the bane of his existence. He sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. "At times, I cannot control it," Sasuke began.

"When the third comma was activated, it was out of my reach. I continued to use it, abusing the power." He closed his eyes, then reopened them. Black.

Sakura nodded, acknowledging his quest for power. The sharingan was the worthiest tool that any shinobi could ever hope to have.

"You're... different." The matter at hand suddenly shifted.

Her green eyes widened, unsure of the hidden meaning in his words. What was he trying to convey?

"Who is your teacher?" Sasuke questioned, standing with his arms crossed. She had to have a wise mentor if she had gained such skills.

Sakura gave a smile, her eyes instantly brightening at the thought. "Tsunade-sama."

_The current hokage?_ Sasuke thought. The pieces instantly clicked together. The medical ninjutsu, her inhumane strength... it was all clearly demonstrated in the war. He had to credit her, for she had made use of her time in the past six years.

Sakura continued, answering the curiosity in his eyes. "I stood at your back. Naruto's back. I... I was the weak link in our team," her eyes strayed away, looking slightly forlorn. "If I would ever manage to keep up with you two, I knew I'd have to be stronger. I could no longer act as a damsel in distress."

Sasuke listened closely to her words. His mind floated to the past and of each mission they'd been through. She had been saved countless times by Naruto, but she had her own strengths. Sakura was the brain, making plans and moving them around like pawns on a chess board. Time and time again they would defeat the enemy. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, never having considered her the burden in their team. If anything, he had burdened them.

Regardless, she was the no-named Haruno. Sakura did not have a clan heritage, like the Hyuuga or Nara, or even his own, the Uchiha. She would have to build her strengths off of normality, without bloodline.

"You were never weak."

His voice resonated, stating it as if it were a simple fact. Sakura knew that was his own way of complimenting another... he would reassure them. To the average person, they wouldn't have picked up on his words, but Sakura knew better.

She smiled. His words were real.

_No_, new thoughts sprouted in her head, _it's you who is different_.

* * *

Did you like it? I did quite a lot of research to get the fight scene on point. If something is inaccurate, sorry 'bout that. I cannot believe I actually managed to write all the kicking and punching though. If it was boring, let me know, because there will be more training in the near future. Until next time.

(I'll try to update soon, as this chapter was already prepared.)


	3. Embers

Hey guys. I'm happy for all the feedback and I've read every review. I thought I would just announce that I'm planning on building a solid friendship between them first. Then the romancing will develop in the later chapters. Thanks for your patience, and I present to you the third chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The sun was bright and hot. Maybe even hot enough to melt the ice in his heart. Not.

Then again, the weather was intense, and Sasuke very much preferred the cold. Regularly, he'd never complain about mother earth's mood swings, but the intensity of the sun was straining his god damn vision.

Yes, he was having trouble with his _eyes_._  
_

There he was, standing stiffly in the shadow of a tree, arms folded over his chest and eyelids heavily shut.

He waited for the woman, and patiently at that. During the last session, he had somehow asked her to train again. Without missing a beat, she agreed to it. In fact, she didn't even question it.

Lucky enough for him, she had an entire week free from duties. Tsunade forbade her from working at the hospital, telling her she was a "workaholic".

Sasuke shook his head. Everyone knew Tsunade had a holic of her own: the alcoholic. Hypocrisy ran deeply in her veins.

While his thoughts drifted near and far, there was still two things on his mind.

It was too damn bright outside and he was still waiting for her to show up.

x

Sakura trailed happily to the training ground where she knew Sasuke would be waiting. Despite his cold attitude, she could tell he was attempting to reconnect what little he had with her. Just having the Uchiha back in her life was something surprising in itself.

Her pace quickened, feeling beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Her black sandals kicked up the dirt as she ran, knowing all too well that Sasuke would start without her.

Her little jog died down as soon as she saw him in the distance. He stood completely still, a stern expression upon his face. His eyes closed and his brows pulled together. Hopefully she hadn't made him wait for long.

_Looks like he hasn't noticed me yet, _Sakura thought. A mischievous idea emerged in her head and a small smirk played on her lips.

In an attempt to sneak, she quietly circled around the tree. Toe, then heel would patter gently against the ground. A soft gulp slid down her throat while her hands were stretched out, inching closer to the back of his shoulders. Trying to scare him.

"Sakura."

Damn it, she'd been caught. Her hands quickly balled up to her sides, while her cheeks heated. As if she could catch Sasuke by surprise. Her rigid form straightened out, trying to seem professional. She coughed into her fist, "Ahem! Um... just kidding." The kunoichi lightly rubbed at the back of her head. "So, let's train, shall we?"

She glanced over to him, noticing his eyes were still closed and no movement in his body. Perhaps meditation?

Tossing her bag to the side, she walked out of the shade, stepping into the sunlight. Her fists were pumped with energy as she struck invisible enemies in the air. Practice kicks and swings made her blood rush, building adrenaline.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun. Fight me, shannaro!" Sakura challenged him.

No response.

She turned as she met with his silence. "Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?"

His eyes slowly peered open, instantly flooding with sunlight. Pain shot through the back of his eyes, feeling somewhat like liquid fire. In a haste, he closed them shut and gently rubbed around the skin of his eyelids. The heat continued to beat down on him as well, adding further to his annoyance. Sasuke would've rolled his eyes within his sockets had they not been hurting. A small hiss escaped his lips, platonically relieving the pain.

Sakura took notice, immediately recognizing a sure sign of discomfort. His shoulders were perked up and his hands rubbed around the eyes. A single, pink brow rose. "Your eyes."

Sasuke froze, wanting to look up at Sakura but kept from doing so.

"Your eyes," Sakura continued, "let me help you."

He gently shook his head, careful not to cause any more dizziness. "No, I'm fine," his firm voice commanded. He didn't need help. His sharingan would act up regularly, then it would clear up soon. Medication or healing was unnecessary.

Tensing at the touch, he felt her timid hands grip at his forearms, tugging them downward and away from his eyes.

"It won't hurt. I promise," she cooed, as if she had said the phrase a thousand times. But... she was a medic, perhaps she had healed children from time to time.

Strangely enough, the words soothed him, allowing him to turn off his guard. With his eyes still closed, he sighed gently, signaling his defeat.

Knowing she had claimed victory, she perked up, feeling enlightened. Quickly, she made a seal, releasing a bit of her own chakra. Beautiful fingers hovered over his closed eyelids, beginning the healing process. The sound of rushing energy filled the silence and a dazzling green emitted from her finger tips.

Sasuke could feel his eyebrows slowly unknitting, and the pain in his eyes recede. Even though he only saw the black void within his own eyelids, he could feel her presence surrounding him. Her soft, calming aura was strong, lulling him in and calming his own heartbeat. Her chakra poured a cool sensation, and never before had he felt something so... delicate. It was vibrant, brimming with life.

A few minutes had past and the dark haired nin opened his eyes, no longer feeling pain shoot through his nerves. His eyes wandered and observed, seeing her face contorted into concentration and the back of her hair floating gently. Her hair gently swayed, the front of her bangs tickling over the purple yin-seal.

Estimating her assistance was no longer necessary, she pulled away, opening her eyes only to be greeted by black ones. Was he staring the whole time? She bit gently on her bottom lip, feeling flustered under his watchful gaze.

A silence lingered in the air, allowing only a small breeze to pass the time. She looked to the side, feeling his stare boring into her uncomfortably.

He compared her healing to Karin's, spotting differences in their technique and process. The redhead would transfer her own chakra, leaving her weakened. She... oddly resembled a container. After biting into her skin, it left him bloated with excess energy. "I've never felt that before," Sasuke bluntly stated.

"O-oh. Well, you have now," she poorly responded, rubbing the back of her neck. For some reason, his stare felt unbearably intense.

"It's... impressive," he hesitated on his compliment. It was true though, Sasuke was not familiar with medical ninjutsu. He mainly healed through time, refusing others help.

Sakura chuckled a bit at his naïvety, "Every medic at the hospital knows how to do that, Sasuke-kun." Her heart-shaped face pulled into a grin, "Don't worry, I won't charge. In fact, think of me as your personal nurse."

Sasuke stared at her, a questioning expression on his face.

Whoops, that did not come out right. Her face reddened several shades darker, stuttering horribly on her words, "W-wait, n-not like that. I mean- I..." The medic stopped sputtering nonsense, not wanting to add further embarrassment.

Sasuke watched musefully, not bothering to act upon it. Although, he knew the hidden meaning well, keeping it in mind. "Anyway, let's train."

Her ears perked up at his suggestion, grabbing a hold of his wrist before he could walk off. "I don't think so," professionalism masked her voice, "you'll be resting today. That's a doctor's order."

His brow rose as he looked back at her, but considered the options. Resting seemed reasonable enough, and he didn't need to trouble his eyes once again with the intense sunlight. He nodded to agree, then walked over to pick up his training bag.

Sakura was somewhat surprised at his lenience. Often, he would ignore orders and find his own way because of his stubbornness.

She picked up her bag as well, deciding not to train either. "C'mon, I'll guide you home."

x

Finally ending his long day, he settled onto the edge of his bed. His weight filled in one side, the other side empty and neat.

His black eyes traced and analyzed every dot of the white ceiling, but his mind continued to wander back to the thoughts of her.

As he closed his eyes that night, he suddenly realized it. He wouldn't be sleeping with the dull pain today.

Sasuke thought of all the countless times he could of thanked her earlier today, but the words would refuse to leave his throat. Though, he really did appreciate it. He would never directly say it, but he always kept it in the back of his mind.

His eyes relaxed even further, looking forward to their continuous sparring sessions. That woman was sure full of surprises. Her presence had somehow filled in the lonely silence throughout his day. Little did he know, she had become the highlight.

Haruno Sakura wasn't like before. She had aged with a sense of maturity, something he had missed out on.

Sasuke never realized how truly good it felt to stop living in pain. Falling asleep to the darkness, the last thought drifted to strands of pink.

* * *

It was a bit short, but it'll build up. I really want to focus on breaking the ice. Stick around for the next chapter SS shippers, I think you'll like it.** :wink: :wink:**


End file.
